teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney
Sydney, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the seventh episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Claire Bryétt Andrew. Throughout the Series Season Four On a saturday, the PSATs are on. The test begins, and everyone starts filling in answers. Sydney falls out of her seat. Natalie rushes to Sydney's side to see if she's okay. Sydney claims she just got dizzy, but Natalie spots a nasty red rash on her arm. Simon asks if he needs to stop the test, but she says no. Natalie contacts the CDC and they come and corner off the school. She gets moved to a plastic room where Natalie puts a blanket on Sydney and leaves Scott and the girl to talk. Scott tries to comfort her, thinking she's upset about dying, but Sydney explains that she's worried about not qualifying for the National Merit Scholarship because the PSAT was interrupted. She can't afford to go to college otherwise. After a while, everyone starts waking up all better and healed. Sydney asks if she can take the test again now. At the lacrosse game, Sydney watches with the crowd. Season Five The AP Bio teacher, Mrs. Finch, comes into class and asks what plasmids are. "Circular, self-replciating DNA molecules," Lydia replies. Mrs. Finch then asks what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of glycoprotein. Everyone, including Lydia, stares. The answer is B-12. She then asks Scott if he knew the answer. "It's a common test question. What's your number one college pick?" Scott tells her UC Davis, which is the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences. She then asks everyone if they think they're in the right class. In the back, Theo raises his hand. Then everyone else does, too. Mrs. Finch tells them there will be a test tomorrow that will prove it. They will have two weeks to drop the class. She gives Scott a meaningful look, clearly knowing that he hasn't had the best grades. In AP bio, Sydney attends and she gets her test results back from the test that she did. In AP Bio, Mrs. Finch asks them what could account for the 0.1% difference in DNA between humans. She calls on Theo. He answers, "Nucleotides." This does not actually answer the question she asked. Scott is looking at a list of all the things they've encountered so far. Kira asks if there can be more than one species in the same DNA. The answer is no, but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual. This is called a chimera. Sydney offers that the term come from Greek mythology about a lion with a goat's head coming out of its back and a tail that ends in the head of a snake. Mrs. Finch tells her that she's right and then asks if she'd like to read the full wikipedia entry off her phone. Scott notes down the term chimera, while Mrs. Finch goes on to talk about mutation. DNA is a fragile molecule. Mrs. Finch asks Scott if he missed the assigned reading. "Kind of." "Kind of or yes?" "Mostly yes." She then offers the class drop forms. Mrs. Finch hands out a few forms to students she thinks should fill them out. Class is dismissed, and Scott takes a form. The teacher doesn't look pleased. In AP Biology, Lydia and Theo see Sydney pull out a clump of hair.Sydney leaves class, putting her drop form on the desk as she goes. Mrs. Finch tells Sydney "wise choice". Lydia goes to follow her, but Mrs. Finch tells her that it's for the best. Lydia goes anyway. Scott looks at his own drop form. Lydia finds Sydney in the counselor's office, looking for her mom. She asks her if she's okay. Sydney shows her more hair that's falling out, and Lydia asks how long it's been happening. "Three years." "Years?" Sydney explains that it's stress. She's tried everything but she can't get it under control. "Have you tried not taking the hardest classes in school?" Lydia asks, making her laugh. Lydia asks if she can see it. Sydney shows her a bald spot just above her ear. Lydia stumbles back and has a vision. Appearances Season Four *"Weaponized" *"A Promise to the Dead" Season Five *"Parasomnia" *"Dreamcatchers" *"Condition Terminal" *"Required Reading"